company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Stay Tuned IDs
United States 1985-1988 ID: Just the Key Video or Playhouse Video logo without any changes whatsoever. Variants: *On Playhouse Video releases of Muppet Video material, the background morphs into a red/blue gradient, and the logo bounces away while the Muppet Video logo of the time animates. *On the 1987 VHS releases of The Fugitive Kind and The Treasure of the Sierra Madre, the logo is in black and white and fades out earlier. FX/SFX: The original logo's animation, as well as the Muppet Video logo animation on the variant. Music/Sounds: The logo theme, with an announcer (Bill St. James) telling us to stay tuned for a certain preview after the movie. Examples include: *''The Fugitive Kind''/''The Treasure of the Sierra Madre'': "Watch the end of this videocassette for a preview of the Brando or Humphrey Bogart Series, from Key Video's Spotlight Collection." *''Curly Top'': "Watch the end of this videocassette for a special preview of Playhouse Video's Shirley Temple Collection." *Muppet Video releases: The theme morphs into the Muppet Video logo theme of the time, with a different announcer saying "Don't miss coming attractions at the end of this cassette". Availability: Appears on various Key Video and Playhouse Video releases with previews at the end. Examples from Playhouse Video include Muppet Video tapes from the company and the 1988 VHS of Curly Top. An example from Key Video is the 1987 VHS of The Fugitive Kind. Strangely, although the 1988 Key Video release of Young Frankenstein has a preview at the end, no voiceover is heard during the logo at all! February 23, 1989 ID: On an abstract background consisting of light green, purple, orange, and yellow shapes, we see a clip from Fawlty Towers (John Cleese as Basil Fawlty doing a silly walk) on the lower left side of the screen, and a clip from Ripping Yarns (Michael Palin standing on one leg) on the upper right. The shows' respective logos are on either the top or bottom of the clip, depending on where it's located. After one second and a half, the clips freeze. FX/SFX: The show clips. Music/Sounds: Bill St. James says "After our feature presentation, stay tuned for a preview of our other hilarious videos starring John Cleese and Michael Palin." Availability: This can be found on the original CBS/Fox release of A Fish Called Wanda, though where it's placed depends on the printing (one print has it after a trailer for Big, while another version without previews has it right after the CBS/Fox Video logo). 1990 ID: On a black background, we see the words "Stay tuned for a behind-the-scenes interview with Director Robert Wise following the film." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Just a male announcer saying "Please stay tuned for a behind-the-scenes look at the making of The Sound of Music with director Robert Wise, following our feature presentation." Availability: Appears on the 1990 VHS of The Sound of Music. 1992 ID: We see a clip from Alien 3. After the screen flashes, the film's logo appears, followed by a VHS copy of the film and a branded hat. The screen flashes again. FX/SFX: The film footage, the flash, and the VHS and hat appearing. Music/Sounds: Music from Alien 3 plays, then an announcer says "You are about to experience 3 times the terror in Alien 3. After the movie, keep watching for details on how to get your own specially priced previously viewed copy of Alien 3, plus this free Alien 3 hat." Availability: Appears on the 1992 VHS of Alien 3. May 26, 1993 ID: On a background of constantly changing colors and images, the 1981 20th Century Fox logo animates inside a circle, with blue and red halves rotating in it. Inside this, we see the words "STUDIO STORE" on top and "WATCH & WEAR" on the bottom. As the blue and red halves rotate, they change the color of the words (blue to orange, red to blue). Eventually, the halves settle in a way the blue half is on top and the red half on the bottom. Trivia: This ID advises us to stay tuned for the Watch & Wear promo ad, which was used as part of 20th Century Fox's Watch & Wear promotion in which shirts, jackets, and other memorabilia displaying 20th Century Fox logos from 1938 up to 1993 were sold. The promotion ran until Labor Day (September 6th) of 1993. FX/SFX: The changing colors and images on the background, the red/blue halves rotating, and the logo's animation. Music/Sounds: An instrumental version of Yello's "Oh Yeah" with a cheerful male announcer (Jeff Bennett) saying "Hey, be sure to keep watching after the movie for an exclusive Fox merchandise offer from the studio to watch and wear!". Availability: Rare. Appears on the 1993 VHS's of Used People, Toys, and Hoffa. November 21, 1995 ID: Just a clip from a Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers interactive game. Then we see the Saban Interactive logo. FX/SFX: The video game footage. Music/Sounds: "Go Go Power Rangers" plays. Then a male announcer (Bill Ratner) says "Be sure to stay tuned right after the movie for something exciting and new from SABAN Interactive. Featuring who else? The Power Rangers!" Availability: Appears on the 1995 VHS of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie. March 4, 1997 ID: On a black background, the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR TWO MUSIC VIDEOS FROM 'THE WONDERS.'" is shown. FX/SFX: A mere fade in and fade out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1997 VHS of That Thing You Do!. April 8, 1997 ID: On a black background, the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR A SPECIAL PRESENTATION OF THE ROMEO + JULIET MUSIC VIDEO" is shown. FX/SFX: A mere fade in and fade out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1997 VHS of Romeo + Juliet. September 9, 1997 ID: On a black background, the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR A SPECIAL MUSIC VIDEO" is shown. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1997 VHS of Casper: A Spirited Beginning. August 3, 1999 ID: On a black background, the text "Stay Tuned After the Feature for THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT MARY Never Before Seen Footage" is shown. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1999 Special Edition VHS of There's Something About Mary. 1999 (A) BDA6D020-56D7-464F-845D-3165F1783C6E.jpeg Opening to Young Frankenstein 1999 VHS True HQ|(skip to 0:30) ID: Over a black background, the gray text "STAY TUNED FOR RARE BEHIND-THE-SCENES FOOTAGE" fades in, superimposed over a thunderstorm (possibly isolated from Young Frankenstein), which later fades out. The text slowly zooms in before it, too, fades out. FX/SFX: The thunderstorm, the text zooming in. Music/Sounds: The sounds of lightning and some thunder. Availability: Seen on the 1999 VHS of Young Frankenstein. 1999 (B) ID: We fade into footage from Bartok The Magnificent sing-alongs as "page flips" cut the footage from one set to another. FX/SFX: The animation, the "page flips." Music/Sounds: Just the audio of the songs as Bartok himself says "Hi there, this is Bartok and my new movie has some great tunes, and you can sing along! Right after the movie, we'll learn the songs! We have the words and everything! I tell ya, this is gonna be fun! Yeah, Bartok's in the house! So stay tuned! First, we're going to see a great movie, then we're gonna sing! Keep watchin'!" Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS of Bartok The Magnificent. April 25, 2000 ID: On a black background, the pink text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR BONUS FOOTAGE: 'Behind The Brawl'" is seen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Fight Club. June 13, 2000 ID: On a black background, the orange text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR BONUS FOOTAGE: 'ELEPHANT TRAINING'" is seen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Anna and the King. September 5, 2000 ID: On a black background, we see this text: Stay Tuned After the Movie For the Music Video "Where You Are" By Jessica Simpson Featuring Nick Lachey FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Here on Earth. November 7, 2000 ID: On a black background, the text "Stay tuned after the movie for a special music video and behind the scenes look at the making of 'TITAN A.E.'" is seen. FX/SFX: A mere fade in and fade out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Titan A.E.. November 21, 2000 Stay tuned bumper 44.png Stay tuned bumper 44-1.png Stay tuned bumper 44-2.png Stay tuned bumper 44-3.png ID: A flash of the screen reveals a metallic X in a circle like that of the X-Men logo, which opens up to reveal a still shot from the X-Men movie on a metallic background, with a white beam on the center of the screen fading out. Over the still shot, the gray, shiny words... SEE AN INTERVIEW WITH DIRECTOR BRYAN SINGER ...appear and then wipe to, via a white beam... AND TEN MINUTES ...then... OF NEVER BEFORE SEEN FOOTAGE ...then finally... FOLLOWING THE MOVIE After this, the white beam from before fades in again as the screen zooms out, then the X from before closes, also slightly zooming out. Afterwards, it zooms in again, with a flash cutting the ID to black. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: An X-Men-like song plays as we hear metallic and "zapping" effects throughout. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of X-Men. 2000 ID: On a black background, the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR BLOOPERS, A BEHIND-THE-SCENES FEATURETTE AND LIL' BOW WOW'S MUSIC VIDEO 'BOUNCE WITH ME'" is shown. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 Special Edition VHS of Big Momma's House. February 6, 2001 ID: On a black background, we see the words "Stay tuned after the movie for "Kids in America" music video by Len", in an Arial font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the 2001 VHS release of Digimon: The Movie (which carries a 2000 copyright). October 23, 2001 BB9B574B-CB90-4F39-A72B-7A8F4D48193B.jpeg E3BD45DD-58A2-446C-8302-AAB282BE9DCB.jpeg ID: The red text "MORE WACKY STUFF SOON!" flies in, with the exact direction varying by line. We cut out, and the white text "Stay tuned after the movie for the PG-rated version of" types in, then a red line with "FREDDY GOT FINGERED" appears under it. "running time: A whopping 90 minutes long" appears below it, and then the number rapidly decreases until the end result reads "A whopping 3 minutes long." FX/SFX: The text animating. Music/Sounds: Whooshing noises throughout, followed by a sproing and some ticking. Availability: Appears on the 2001 VHS of Freddy Got Fingered. November 6, 2001 ID: On a black background, the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR THE 'CAST AWAY MAKING OF SPECIAL'" is shown. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2001 Special Edition VHS of Cast Away. November 20, 2001 ID: Over what appears to be a rotating shield, we see this text, highlighted in blue: STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR AN EXCLUSIVE FEATURETTE WITH INSIGHT INTO THE UPSIDE-DOWN WORLD OF [Planet of the Apes logo] The text zooms in towards the camera. Variant: The Special Edition release instead has the text "Stay tuned after the movie for insights into the upside-down world of Apes and a behind the scenes featurette on The Making of Planet of the Apes hosted by Michael Clarke Duncan." FX/SFX: The rotating, the text zooming. Music/Sounds: A male voiceover reading the text. Availability: Appears on the 2001 VHS of Planet of the Apes (2001). 2001 (A) ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay tuned after the movie for a making of Featurette and footage from the Hollywood and New York premieres. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2001 VHS of Cleopatra. 2001 (B) C8F20B67-A221-4C06-A9FE-ED5388E9F55B.jpeg 5B1B83E5-0105-450C-BF57-9A244C8DAC9E.jpeg ID: A similar concept to the Freddy Got Fingered ID. On a black background, the red words "TAIL-WAGGING BONUS" fly in, with "TAIL-WAGGING" coming in from the right and then "BONUS" coming in from the left as a line draws itself in. That text disappears, and "Stay tuned after the movie for the" types itself in. "Animating the Animals", in red and in a polygon shape, flies in from the right. "featurette &" type in soon after, followed by "Cluck Cluck" in a yellow polygon. "music video" types in, and it cuts to black. FX/SFX: The text animating. Music/Sounds: Whooshing noises, dogs barking, monkeys howling, and typing sounds. Availability: Only used on the 2001 VHS of Dr. Dolittle 2. 2001 © ID: On a black background, we see this text: Stay Tuned After the Movie For Britney Spears' Smash Hit Music Video "Crazy" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2001 VHS of Drive Me Crazy. 2001 (D) ID: On a black background, we see the words: STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR A SPECIAL BEHIND THE SCENES FEATURETTE Variant: On the 2001 Special Edition VHS of Die Hard, this ID is used, but the text instead reads: STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR A BEHIND-THE-SCENES FEATURETTE! FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. The first variant appears on the 2001 Fox War Classics VHS release of M*A*S*H. 2001 (E) ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay tuned after the film for the new documentary "Day of Infamy" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2001 Fox War Classics VHS release of Tora! Tora! Tora!. 2001 (F) ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay tuned after the film for We then cut to the movie's logo whooshing in, one word at a time, with "DELETED SCENES" in the same font as the first screen coming in from below. After that, we cut to a third screen reading: And Foo Fighters Music Video FX/SFX: The second screen forming. Music/Sounds: Whooshing noises on the second screen, similar to those featured in the Freddy Got Fingered and Dr. Dolittle 2 IDs. Availability: Appears on the 2001 Special Edition VHS release of Me, Myself & Irene. November 12, 2002 ID: On a black background, we see the yellow words: STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR AN EXCLUSIVE LOOK AT DELETED SCENES FROM STAR WARS: EPISODE II ATTACK OF THE CLONES FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2002 VHS of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. 2002 ID: After a white flash, we see a fancy curtain backdrop, with the text (highlighted in blue) "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR A BEHIND-THE-SCENES LOOK AT THE MOULIN ROGUE" zooming in over it. The bumper then fades out. FX/SFX: The flash, and the text. Music/Sounds: A mysterious drone. Availability: Appears on the 2002 Special Edition VHS of Moulin Rogue. April 15, 2003 ID: On a black background, the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE HIT MUSIC VIDEO "BLOWIN' ME UP (WITH HER LOVE)"." is shown. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on some copies of the 2003 VHS of Drumline, while others don't have this bumper. September 30, 2003 ID: On a black background, the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE TO WATCH THE BONUS FEATURE!" is shown. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 VHS of Bend It Like Beckham. November 25, 2003 ID: We fade in on gears turning, and then switch to a camera going up a cylinder. The individual words that make up this text: STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE AND SEE EXCLUSIVE X2 BONUS FOOTAGE fly in as the X-Men logo forms. As it ripples, the text flies away, and a flare appears on the X while the camera zooms away. After a sharp zoom in, we see a large "2" on the X. FX/SFX: The logo forming, the text. Music/Sounds: Incidental orchestral music, likely from the movie. Availability: Appears on the 2003 VHS of X2: X-Men United. International variants United Kingdom 1986, 1987 Enemyminestaytuned.jpeg CBS-Fox-Video-UK-More-Trailers-Power.png ID: On a black background, this text scrolls up: LOOK OUT FOR FURTHER GREAT TRAILERS OF MORE CBS/FOX VIDEO FILMS AT THE END OF THE 'ENEMY MINE' FEATURE Variant: On the 1987 UK rental VHS of Power, we simply see the words, "LOOK OUT FOR MORE GREAT TRAILERS FROM CBS/FOX VIDEO AFTER THE FILM". FX/SFX: The text scrolling. The variant has it still. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Given that the name of the movie is specifically mentioned in the Enemy Mine variant, it shouldn't be hard to guess where it can be found. Late 1980s ID: Against the 1984-1999 CBS/Fox Video logo, we see the text "LOOK OUT FOR MORE PREVIEWS OF MOVIES SOON TO BE AVAILABLE FROM CBS/FOX VIDEO IMMEDIATELY AFTER THIS FILM". Behind it is a light blue ray which moves to the bottom left of the screen. FX/SFX: The ray moving. Other than that, nothing. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Rare. Seen on a few CBS/Fox Video UK rental VHS's with previews after the movie, such as Big and Wall Street. Note that the "trailers" list on the underside of the cassette won't list the trailers before and after the film individually; it does all the trailers as one. 1994 ID: On a dark gray background, we see Robin Williams, in a gray vest, telling us to stay tuned after the movie. FX/SFX: Live-action. Music/Sounds: Robin saying "I'm Mrs. Doubtfire. I'm Robin Williams. You're going to love this. Stay tuned." Each line is said in a different voice. Availability: Extremely rare. This can be found on the UK rental VHS of Mrs. Doubtfire. 1996 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Watch out for great trailers following the feature, including Arnold Schwarzenegger in "Jingle all the Way" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1996 UK rental VHS of Broken Arrow. 2000 (A) ID: On a black background, we see the words "The Making of The Thin Red Line will follow after the main feature". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 UK Collector's Edition VHS of The Thin Red Line. 2000 (B) ID: On a black background, this text scrolls up: KEEP WATCHING FOR THE EXTRAS ON YOUR CASSETTE AFTER THE FEATURE FILM The following text is smaller: TRAILER A MAKING FRANKENSENSE OF YOUNG FRANKENSTEIN DOCUMENTARY DELETED SCENES FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 UK VHS of Young Frankenstein. 2000 © ID: On a black background are the words in an Arial font: BEHIND THE SCENES WILL BE SHOWN AFTER THE FEATURE FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 UK VHS of Anna and the King. 2000 (D) TCFHE-UK-Stay-Tuned-The-Beach-01.png TCFHE-UK-Stay-Tuned-The-Beach-02.png ID: On a black background, this text scrolls up: THE BEACH KEEP WATCHING FOR THE EXTRAS ON YOUR CASSETTE AFTER THE FEATURE FILM BEHIND THE SCENES ORIGINAL THEATRICAL TRAILER MUSIC VIDEO - PURE SHORES ALTERNATE ENDING FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 UK VHS of The Beach. 2001 ID: On a black background, this text scrolls up: KEEP WATCHING FOR THE ADDED EXTRAS AFTER THE FEATURE FILM DELETED SCENE - ONCE IN A WHILE OUTTAKES DOCUMENTARY- "ROCKY HORROR DOUBLE FEATURE VIDEO SHOW" FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2001 UK VHS of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. 2002 (A) 19192185-673D-47E0-9D0E-4F9C24F7757F.jpeg TCFHE-Keep-Watching-Ice-Age-Rental.png ID: On a black background, we see the words: KEEP WATCHING FOR THE ADDED EXTRAS AFTER THE FEATURE GONE NUTTY : SCRAT'S MISSING ADVENTURE THE MAKING OF ICE AGE TEASER TRAILERS DELETED SCENES Variant: On the rental version, the text was in a different font, and only featured one special feature. It read: KEEP WATCHING FOR THE ADDED EXTRA AFTER THE FEATURE GONE NUTTY: SCRAT'S MISSING ADVENTURE FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2002 UK VHS of Ice Age. 2002 (B) ID: On a black background, this text scrolls up: KEEP WATCHING FOR THE DOCUMENTARY - "UNDER PRESSURE : MAKING THE ABYSS" AFTER THE FEATURE FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2002 UK VHS of The Abyss: Special Edition. 2003 (A) ID: On a black background are the words in an Arial font: KEEP WATCHING FOR THE OUTTAKES AND DELETED SCENE AFTER THE FEATURE FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 UK VHS of Black Knight. 2003 (B) ID: On a black background are the words in an Arial font: KEEP WATCHING FOR THE LIKE MIKE FEATURETTE AND MUSIC VIDEO AFTER THE FEATURE FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 UK VHS of Like Mike. 2003 © ID: On a black background are the words in an Arial font: KEEP WATCHING AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE DAREDEVIL HBO FIRST LOOK SPECIAL FEATURETTE FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 UK VHS of Daredevil. 2003 (D) ID: On a black background, we see the words: KEEP WATCHING FOR THE ADDED EXTRAS AFTER THE FEATURE FILM X-MEN THEATRICAL TRAILER X-MEN FEATURETTE DELETED SCENES FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 UK VHS of X-Men. 2003 (E) ID: On a black background, we see the words: KEEP WATCHING AFTER THE FEATURE FOR PURGE RAGE: THE MAKING OF 28 DAYS LATER FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 UK VHS of 28 Days Later. 2003 (F) ID: On a black background, we see the words: Keep watching for the Just Married Featurette and Deleted Scenes after the Feature FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 UK VHS of Just Married. 2003 (G) ID: On a black background, we see the words: KEEP WATCHING AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE ADDED EXTRAS FEATURETTE: THE SECRET ORIGIN OF X-MEN DELETED SCENES FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 UK VHS of X2: X-Men United. 2004 ID: On a black background, we see the words: KEEP WATCHING FOR A *name of Strawberry Shortcake title* MUSIC VIDEO AFTER THE FEATURE FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the first four Strawberry Shortcake UK VHSs from 2004; Meet Strawberry Shortcake, Spring For Strawberry Shortcake, Strawberry Shortcake: Horse Tales and Strawberry Shortcake: Berry Merry Christmas. 2004 (B) ID: On a black background, we see the words: KEEP WATCHING AFTER THE EPISODES FOR A KRUSTY THE CLOWN - KING OF COMEDY FEATURETTE FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2004 UK VHS of The Simpsons Gone Wild. 2004 © ID: On a black background, we see the words: KEEP WATCHING AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE ADDED EXTRAS FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2004 UK VHS of Bratz the Video: Starrin' and Stylin'. Australia 1983-1991 (Fox Video) Previews bumper 01.png 62198595-9F33-40B8-B90C-397E817A16E7.png Nicknames: "Retro Bumper," "The City," "The Giant 'PREVIEWS' Word" ID: Same as the main Previews bumper, except the pink words "MORE TO COME" zoom out through Scanimation and settle underneath "PREVIEWS". FX/SFX: Same as the main bumper. Music/Sounds: Same music from the main bumper, except the voiceover says "Keep watching after this feature for more previews from the CBS/FOX Video (or Medusa home video) collection". Availability: Rare. Seen on some Australian releases of the time. 1992-2000 Stay tuned bumper 21-1.png B3F16B3F-0646-4BDC-99DA-F7F8FEE0D2DB.jpeg ID: On a light blue-black gradient background, we see the words: KEEP WATCHING AFTER THIS FEATURE FOR MORE PREVIEWS COMING SOON Variant: On the 1999 Australian VHS of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, the text reads: STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR FOR EXCLUSIVE POWER RANGERS EPISODE "POWER RANGERS IN SPACE: NEVER STOP SEARCHING" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the 1996 Australian VHS of Down Periscope. Might be present on FoxVideo titles from 1992-95. 2000 7D69E514-C4DE-4194-B595-9B237BC0CA10.jpeg 58978E05-9BE8-45D8-B83D-31A90672614D.jpeg Opening & Closing to Entrapment 2000 VHS (Australia)|(skip to 17:41) ID: Against scenes from Entrapment, we see the movie's logo swiftly zoom in. After copyright information is shown, the text "STAY TUNED..." cuts in. Then we cut to a Panasonic home theater system, with: State of the art Home Entertainment Systems ...typing in. FX/SFX: The movie clips and the text. Music/Sounds: A piece of the film score as a male announcer says "Get entrapped with 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment's action-thriller Entrapment. Stay tuned after the movie for your chance to win one of two of Panasonic's latest state-of-the-art home entertainment systems, featuring a flat-screen TV, six-head hi-fi VCR, Pro Logic mini hi-fi system, deluxe DVD/video CD/CD player, and purpose-built A/V cabinet, plus Entrapment prize packs on Yahoo!" Availability: Appears on the 2000 Australian VHS of Entrapment. 2000-2005 Stay tuned bumper 22.png 0D5D14CB-A32C-4DFE-B6CF-2E70CDA56DFD.jpeg ID: On a black background, we see the words: STAY TUNED FOR MORE PREVIEWS AFTER THE FEATURE Variants: *On the 2000 Australian VHS of Independence Day: Special Edition, the text reads "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR EXCLUSIVE BEHIND THE SCENES FOOTAGE AND DOCUMENTARIES." *On the 2002 Australian VHS of Ice Age, the text reads "STAY TUNED AFTER FEATURE FOR ADDED FOOTAGE" and is superimposed over a still of the international TCFHE logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the 2003 Australian VHS of The Banger Sisters. Might be on other titles of the time. Category:20th Century Fox IDs Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers